Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. Plot Edward is an old, blue engine and was feeling sad as he had not been out in a long time. The other engines that lived in Tidmouth Sheds with Edward told him the driver wouldn't choose him, making Edward even more depressed. One morning, the driver and fireman saw that he was upset and chose him over the other engines! Edward had a wonderful day pulling coaches all around the Island of Sodor. The coaches were very impressed with Edward, as was his crew. He went back to the sheds that evening and fell fast asleep. Next morning, Gordon was bragging to Edward. He told the old engine to watch him rush by with the express that afternoon. Edward ignored him and went to shunt trucks in the yard. Edward loved shunting; he would biff the trucks and they would scream in horror. Edward worked very hard all day. That afternoon, he went for a rest in the sidings. Presently, he heard Gordon's whistle. But instead of coaches, the express engine was pulling a line of dirty trucks. Gordon moaned as he slowly pulled his goods train. He soon began to climb a hill and halfway up stopped. Edward was soon called to be Gordon's back engine. The big blue engine didn't think that little old Edward could do it, but he pushed all the same. Up the hill went the train all the while Gordon kept saying, "I can't do it, I can't do it". But to Gordon's surprise, they did make it to the top. Gordon thundered away, cheering for himself, leaving Edward in the dust. Edward slowly ran into a siding at the next station, where his driver and fireman promised to give him a new coat of paint. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * In the UK narration, the line "...but he was happy he had been so helpful" is omitted. * In a rare picture, three coaches are seen in the goods shed. They appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. Goofs * James is not meant to appear until Thomas and the Breakdown Train, so his presence creates a continuity error. * The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller. * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * Edward's brake coach is backwards. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow" an empty siding in the background has steam venting from it. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * When Edward is puffed out he is wearing James' sad face. * When Edward stops at Maron his paintwork becomes dirty. * When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon. We should be able to see the yard and the sheds. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", his trucks disappear. * When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line is missing an eye. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * In one scene, Henry is in his new shape. Gallery File:EdwardandGordontitlecard.png|Title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard.png|Edward Helps Out US title card File:Maron.png|Maron Image:Tidmouthyardfirstseason.jpg Image:Brakevan.jpg Image:Oldbrakecoach.png Image:GordonsHill.jpg Image:MaronStation.jpg File:Edwardcrossingtheviaduct.jpg|Deleted scene Image:EdwardandGordon.jpg File:EdwardandGordon1.jpg|Edward File:EdwardandGordon2.jpg|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon3.jpg File:EdwardandGordon4.jpg|Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill File:EdwardandGordon5.jpg File:EdwardandGordon6.jpg File:EdwardandGordon7.jpg File:EdwardandGordon9.jpg|Gordon, James, and Edward File:EdwardandGordon10.jpg|Henry and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon11.jpg|Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon12.jpg Image:EdwardandGordon13.PNG File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.jpg File:EdwardandGordon17.png|Edward's driver and fireman File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png|Thomas and Gordon File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon37.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png File:EdwardandGordon40.png|Gordon at Maron File:EdwardandGordon41.png File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png|Edward's driver File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.jpg File:EdwardandGordon46.jpg File:EdwardandGordon47.JPG File:EdwardandGordon48.jpg File:EdwardandGordon49.jpg Episode Video:Edward & Gordon|1984 VHS narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes